


For Reasons Unknown

by seethelights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up??? A Break?, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Swearing, perhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights
Summary: BamBam wishes it were all in his head, but it's not.





	1. Rumours of Impending Doom, It Must Be True

**Author's Note:**

> all titles come from songs by the killers. this comes from: losing touch
> 
> [this has been in my drafts for a little under a year... and im pretty happy with it despite what its about lol. ive been having the urge to just POST so i decided to start with this one... its been a while so I would appreciate any support T-T]

At first, BamBam thinks he’s overreacting, looking _too_ _much_ into things. And Yugyeom doesn’t realize that BamBam’s noticed (the Thai boy’s grateful he sometimes attended the acting classes Jinyoung took on the weekends when they were still in college) which keeps him doing _whatever_ it is he’s doing.

But BamBam knows it’s really happening when Youngjae sort of brings it up, his hyung calls him (which is a strange occurrence in itself since Youngjae has always preferred texting) to check in and specifically asks how Yugyeom is, as if they’re not also friends. It’s like they're back to when Yugyeom and BamBam had first gotten together and Yugyeom was hesitant to become part of their close knit group of friends so quickly. He reassures his hyung that everything’s fine but suddenly it's not when Youngjae asks him to lunch so they can _talk_. He agrees though, because food is food and his hyung is his hyung.

They meet in a small restaurant closer to Youngjae’s apartment than BamBam’s, the older boy already having ordered for the both of them. That doesn’t help BamBam’s anxiety, because although his hyungs usually pay for his meals when they go out, they never forget to put up a fight about it, just to tease their dongsaeng. He takes a seat, greeting Youngjae with a nervous smile he hopes comes off as normal.

They don’t wait long to eat, and once they’ve made a dent in their food Youngjae updates him on Jaebum and Jinyoung (although their group chat of 7 is usually somewhat active every day) and how his music work has been progressing. BamBam tells him that he’s actually starting to plan his trip home to see his family back in Thailand. The mention of this makes Youngjae tense up, and he clears his throat once he’s taken a sip of water.

“How long will you be gone for?” Youngjae asks.

“I think I can only take a week off from work,” he shrugs.

“Is Yugyeom going with?”

“Nah. I asked him if he wanted to or could come, but he said he couldn’t because of his schedule at the studio. It’s fine though, we can go another time,” the younger sighs, picking at his food. Youngjae nods, taking another drink from his glass.

“How’s he doing at the studio? I feel like he barely talks about it to us.”

“He- yeah I guess that’s true. But it’s going well from what I can tell. Lately he’s been coming home really tired… but I guess that’s what happens when you work hard, right? And since he said he can’t come with me, that means there’s a lot of work,” BamBam tries to convince himself.

His hyung sighs and leans back against his seat, pulling his cap off and running his fingers through his blonde hair. These actions make BamBam’s stomach drop, because he can anticipate what this conversation is going to turn into and he really wishes he was just making everything up in his head.

“Walk your favorite hyung home, yeah? Jaebum and Jinyoung are at work anyway.”

BamBam silently agrees, appetite long gone, before following Youngjae outside once the bill has been settled.

It’s quiet for a bit, their paces matching as the spring breeze pulls at their hair. They turn the corner into Youngjae’s neighborhood when the elder finally breaks the silence.

“Listen, BamBam-ah… I really don’t know how to talk about this and I wish I didn’t have to. But have you noticed anything different about Yugyeom?” he asks as he slips his hands into his jacket pockets.

BamBam sighs, keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. He sees two girls in their uniforms up ahead, one of them bent down tying the others shoelace. It’s sweet the way they blush once they're face-to-face; the way they turn to walk at the same time, their hands immediately finding each other's palms. It takes BamBam a moment to find his voice, but Youngjae has always been patient with him.

“Um… I have. For a few weeks now? It started off small, you know hyung? I called him during one of his breaks to see if it would be okay to pick him up for lunch but he sounded really off and said he couldn’t. And that was okay, I know he’s busy,” he chuckles dryly, focusing his eyes on the clouds above them, “But then it kind of became a thing. And then he stopped talking about work and that really caught me off guard, because it’s _Yugyeom_ , he loves talking about teaching... about _dancing_. I tried to ask how his choreography has been going and if I maybe knew anyone who he’s been working with and he really, I don’t know, he got kind of weird and completely changed the topic. And like I mentioned earlier, he’s been coming home late… I keep telling myself it’s not what I think it is. Because it’s _Yugyeom_ , but... I don’t know anymore, hyung,” he says quietly.

Youngjae brings an arm around BamBam, pulling him in close as his apartment comes into view.

“Why, hyung? Do you know something?” BamBam prays the answer is no.

“I don’t _know_ exactly but you know Chanho started working in the same studio, right?” BamBam nods, following Youngjae into his building.

“Yesterday he called me and asked why I hadn’t mentioned that you two weren’t together anymore. And I told him because that isn’t true… so once I asked why he would think that- he started swearing Yugyeom up and down. He said last night he saw Yugyeom leaving a dance room with someone,” Youngjae leads them inside, taking both of their jackets to hang up, “and he was going to go say hello but… ah, BamBam... I really-”

“Just tell me, hyung, please,” BamBam whispers.

“Chanho said that the person Yugyeom was with got really close to him to whisper in his ear and pulled him back into the room. And he said he thinks Yugyeom saw him but he isn’t sure, but when he passed by the door was locked. And I mean, I know it’s a dance studio and it might not be odd to need privacy for practice but Chanho was really emphasizing that it wasn’t just _friendly_ …”

It’s silent inside once Coco has greeted them, Youngjae waiting for BamBam’s reaction, both of them still standing near the door. Youngjae makes the first move anyway, slipping his shoes off in favor of slippers before turning to BamBam.

“Listen, Bam. When you first introduced us to Yugyeom I really thought he was the perfect guy, and you know we get along well. But after hearing what you and Chanho said… I don’t know what to think now. And maybe it’s none of my business but-”

“He came home showered last night,” BamBam interrupts. He slides his boots off, too, before walking into Youngjae’s kitchen. He leans his elbows against the island in the middle, his head hanging between his arms.

“He came home _showered_ the other night, hyung. He never does. He always said it was because he couldn’t wait to come home,” he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Youngjae pulls him into his arms.

“What am I supposed to do now?” he whispers.

“You need to talk to him. We don’t know for sure, right? We could be wrong.” Youngjae sighs deeply, rubbing BamBam’s back.

“I hope we’re wrong. I don’t wanna find out,” he mumbles against against his hyung’s shoulder.

“You can stay here tonight if you want, you know the others won’t mind.”

“Please,” he barely nods.

  
The sun’s already set, the pair of boys having started a marathon of American movies Youngjae let BamBam choose, when Jinyoung and Jaebum make their way inside. They seem surprised to see BamBam, which means Youngjae hasn’t told them anything, which surprises _him_. They sense that something's happened though, so they drop their bags near the door and make their way to the empty couch (not without first greeting Youngjae with soft kisses on his cheek). The Thai boy shoots them a smile, one they don’t question as they settle in for the rest of the marathon.


	2. Help Me Out, I Need It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from: all the pretty faces

BamBam wakes up in the middle of the night, too warm and with an ache in his back from the couch. He groans as he tries to sit up, blinking his eyes open to a dark living room. He stretches his arms over his head, remembering the events of the previous day, when he recognizes the hushed whispers coming from the other room.

He can't quite make out what they're saying, so he ignores whatever his friends are talking about in favor of checking his phone. His heart drops when he sees he's got notifications from his boyfriend, only messages though. BamBam unlocks his phone slowly, cursing himself for not having turned off his read receipts.

> **Yugyeomie^^**
> 
> [11:07PM] barely heading home, don't wait up
> 
> [11:39PM] where are u??? everything ok?
> 
> [1:17AM] jinyoung hyung called me and said u were sleeping there… call me in the morning?

The Thai boy locks his phone, tossing it aside once he sees its past 3 in the morning. He makes his way toward the kitchen for a glass of water, feeling dehydrated after crying so much, when he realizes the whispers have stopped. BamBam peaks down the hallway once he's downed half his glass, and he sees that his friends’ bedroom light is on. He shrugs, not wanting to interrupt anything (he's learned not to) so he goes back and flicks the stove light on, taking a seat at the island.

It only takes a minute for Jinyoung to come out, the older boy dressed in boxers and an oversized shirt BamBam has seen Youngjae wear countless times. His hyung looks tired, stressed, even.

“Couldn't sleep?” the younger asks.

“Nah. We’ve been up talking,” Jinyoung shrugs, taking a seat next to BamBam.

“About me I’m assuming?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jinyoung scoffs playfully.

“Yugyeom told me you called him,” BamBam mentions.

“You’ve been talking to him?” Jinyoung’s expression turns hard.

“No. He text me while I was asleep. I didn't reply,” the Thai boy shrugs.

“I told him Jaebum hyung and I came home and you and Youngjae were already asleep. I said I didn't wanna wake you so you'd spend the night here,” Jinyoung explains.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jinyoung nods, tapping his fingers against the marble top. BamBam finishes his water and stands to put the glass in the sink, he takes his time as Jinyoung sits in silence.

“What do you think, hyung?” BamBam asks, and it pains Jinyoung how _small_ he sounds.

“About what?”

“About- this whole thing.”

“I think… when you know, you know.”

BamBam hangs his head low, Jinyoung spinning in his stool to face him. He feels a strong hand grab his, squeezing firmly. “I also think I wanna kill Yugyeom,” BamBam snorts at this but doesn't comment. “You’ll be okay. Maybe not right now but you will be.”

“Thanks hyung.” BamBam smiles, blinking his tears away.

Jinyoung’s squeezing his hand again when another voice comes from the hallway.

“There will be no crying in this house,” Jaebum jokes in a voice deeper than in its natural state. BamBam jumps at the sudden noise while Jinyoung rolls his eyes as the elder steps into the dim kitchen.

“No one’s crying,” Jinyoung declares, shooting BamBam a small smile which the younger reciprocates.

“Sorry, hyung. Did we wake you?” BamBam asks quietly.

“No, don't worry about it. I actually came in here to scold Jinyoung for keeping you awake,” he says with an expectant raise of his eyebrows as he turns to Jinyoung.

“You both have work tomorrow,” he mentions.

“I think I’m gonna call off,” BamBam shrugs.

“Me too,” comes Youngjae’s voice from the hallway. He looks particularly sleepy when he walks in, his hair a ruffled mess even after Jaebum runs a hand through it, pulling the younger to his side. BamBam doesn't miss the fond look Jinyoung throws them.

“No, you're not,” Jaebum says firmly.

“C’mon hyung. It's only one day,” Youngjae pouts.

“Yeah hyung, it's only one day,” Jinyoung agrees with a sweet smirk. BamBam fights a smile as he watches the exchange, the youngest having witnessed Youngjae and Jinyoung team up against Jaebum for years now.

“Fine,” Jaebum announces, “but don't make it a habit.” BamBam chuckles at the expected response, used to Jaebum making exceptions for his favorite dongsaeng. They all turn to him then, small smiles on their lips at BamBam’s laughter. He shrugs sheepishly, leading Youngjae to make his way across the kitchen to pull him into a hug.

“We can have a fun day tomorrow, okay? We can go shopping!” he suggests.

“That sounds like a plan but knowing us we’ll stay in bed all day,” BamBam mumbles into Youngjae’s shoulder.

“You two can talk about it when the sun rises. Everyone, back to bed,” Jaebum says, making his way back into the hallway.

“Yes hyung,” the three say at the same time.

“And BamBam-ah, the guest bedroom is ready for you if you prefer a real bed over the couch,” Jaebum mentions over his shoulder.

“Thank you,” BamBam nods gratefully.

BamBam doesn’t know how long it takes him to fall asleep after that. He lays in a bed that isn’t his, missing Yugyeom’s warmth more than ever. It’s like he suddenly starts to realize things more, he’s over-analyzing _everything_ Yugyeom’s been doing recently, and BamBam can’t even bring himself to cry about it anymore. He thinks about his first time meeting Yugyeom, how they’d hit it off immediately, which had shocked BamBam in itself considering he wasn’t always one to let people in so easily. BamBam thinks about how easy it was for them to transition into more than friends, Yugyeom cutely confessing and BamBam eagerly telling him _me too_ , ending with them kissing sensely until their lips were swollen with happiness.

BamBam wants to believe for one second that there has to be some sort of excuse for this, though. He wants to believe that there’s a non-heartbreaking reason for Yugyeom’s actions lately, but Jinyoung’s words from earlier keep running through his head.

_When you know, you know._


	3. Console Me in My Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from: losing touch

BamBam wakes a few hours later in a bed way more comfortable than the couch. He checks his phone and sees a few messages from Jackson and Mark, but he ignores them when he sees his boss’s reply to BamBam’s sudden need of a day off. The Thai boy notes that it’s just past 10, and he hasn’t slept in this late in what seems like years. He doesn’t hear anyone outside of the room, Jaebum and Jinyoung probably at work already. BamBam sighs at the lack of notifications from Yugyeom, and he tries not to think about whether or not Yugyeom will care if he comes home later.

BamBam slides off the bed and makes his way out to find Youngjae. He finds him easily, the bedroom door slightly open, where he can see his friend laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. BamBam guesses Youngjae’s been up for a while but didn’t want to wake him up, which he’s thankful for. The older boy notices his presence and shoots him a small smile, inviting him onto the bed.

“Did you just wake up?” BamBam asks as he gets comfortable.

“No, I had to talk to some people at work. But I’m so sensitive to the hyungs’ movements I always wake up when they do,” he shrugs, “did you sleep okay?”

It’s BamBam’s turn to shrug, Youngjae sighing instead of saying anything else. He sets his phone down, turning on his side to face BamBam. BamBam can tell he wants to ask something, his hyung searching his face to see whether it’s alright or not.

After a moment, Youngjae asks if BamBam has texted or called Yugyeom. BamBam shakes his head. “Has he contacted you again?” comes next. BamBam shakes his head again. “I’m gonna kick his ass,” Youngjae swears.

BamBam wants to laugh, because Youngjae never talks like that unless he’s gaming, but can’t bring himself to do anything except form a half-assed smile. It’s then that his phone rings, Youngjae jokingly saying that they jinxed it. BamBam actually laughs at the thought, but he gets up quickly to see who it is before he misses it. He reaches it in the other room right when the call ends, and he chuckles at Youngjae’s booing. His face falls when he sees that it was in fact, Yugyeom calling.

“Who was it?” Youngjae calls from the other room right when BamBam’s phone dings with a new message. BamBam ignores him in favor of opening the message.

> **Yugyeomie^^**
> 
> [10:47AM] Call me when you have the chance?

BamBam looks his phone again and sprints into Youngjae’s room, tossing the phone in his friend’s general direction before he starts pacing around the bed. Youngjae grunts at the phone hitting his chest, but he’s quick to confirm that they did, in fact, jinx it.

“I’m gonna call him,” BamBam decides before Youngjae can offer any piece of advice, “I want to see if he’ll say anything. Like, if he comes clean or something.”

“Are you sure?” Youngjae sends him a worried look. BamBam nods, and he takes a deep breath which Youngjae copies. The Thai boy crawls back into the bed, taking the phone from his best friend. It takes a few seconds for him to gather the courage to call back, but he does. Youngjae whispers for him to put it on speaker, and BamBam does, setting the phone in the small space between them. It rings a few times, enough times for them to think that he won’t answer, but he does.

They hear Yugyeom’s muffled voice tell someone that he needs to take this, and then his voice comes in clear.

“BamBam?”

“Yeah?” he wills his voice to sound normal.

“Where are you? I thought you would at least come home this morning. And I ran into Minghao during a coffee-run and he asked if I knew why you didn’t go to work.”

BamBam shoots Youngjae a panicked look, having no idea what to say. Youngjae signals him to answer, his gestures encouraging to literally say _anything_.

“Oh, yeah, I called off. Um- Youngjae-hyung and I both called off; we’re just gonna hang out today,” he manages.

“Did something happen?” Yugyeom asks.

Youngjae mouths _yes_ , a scowl forming on his face. BamBam sighs loudly, debating on waving Yugyeom off with a lie, but he decides not to. He’s gonna have to confront him anyway, and maybe BamBam isn’t that confident in his ability to keep it all in. Maybe not anymore.

“Um… kind of,” BamBam says quietly, “we can talk about it some other time.”

“Can I know what it’s about?” Yugyeom asks, genuinely concerned. Youngjae scoffs, earning a shove from BamBam.

“It’s nothing, Yugyeom,” he lies.

“Will you be home later?” Yugyeom wonders. BamBam ignores Youngjae’s _no_ , and says he’ll be there. They hear shuffling on the other side and BamBam can tell people are coming into the room, probably to start a class.

“Okay, I gotta go. See you later. Love you, Bam,” Yugyeom breathes into the line before hanging up.

“Wow,” BamBam hears Youngjae say, and he registers more words coming out of his friend’s mouth, but he can’t focus on what he’s actually saying. What Yugyeom had said before ending their call rings through his mind, causing BamBam’s heart to clench in an unfamiliar way.

Despite being together for a while now, declarations of love still affected BamBam, turning him into a blushing or grinning mess, his heart rate always kicking up at least a little bit. Even though he prided himself of making Yugyeom flustered too, he couldn’t deny how those words made him weak in the knees. But now, hearing it makes his heart clench in a way that _hurts_ , in a way that he wishes he’d never experienced. BamBam can’t help but think, then, that the phrase just rolls off of Yugyeom’s tongue out of habit, and perhaps nothing more.

Youngjae snaps him out of his train of thought with a literal snap of his fingers, watching his friend with concern. BamBam shakes his head, ignoring Youngjae’s questioning eyes, and pulls them out of bed with the excuse that he’s hungry.


	4. A Subtle Kiss That No One Sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from: read my mind

“You’re welcome to stay here again if you need to,” Jaebum reassures BamBam for the millionth time.

“Yes, hyung. I know,” the Thai boy smiles.

“He’s just worried,” Jinyoung shouts from across the apartment, “we all are.”

“I’ll be okay~ but I’ll call one of you if something happens, okay? I should get going if I wanna get there before he does,” BamBam sighs. Youngjae nods in agreement, jingling Jaebum’s car keys as a sign for them to finally leave.

It’s nearing nighttime, the sun set only bringing BamBam more anxiety to get home. Youngjae drives in silence, the radio softly playing an American band that Jinyoung loves. They make it to BamBam’s place faster than he hoped, and his stomach drops to his ass when he sees Yugyeom turning the corner onto their block.

“Fuck,” BamBam whines helplessly at Youngjae because Yugyeom’s already noticed them, a small smile replacing a second of surprise. There’s nothing much they can do but wait for Yugyeom to reach the car. He does so quickly, his eyes flickering from BamBam to Youngjae. He greets the elder as usual, asking him how he’s been doing. Youngjae’s response isn’t as natural sounding as BamBam hoped it would, but then again he’s never been good with handling his tone when he’s anything less than happy.

“You coming in, hyung?” Yugyeom asks as he opens the door for BamBam to get out. Youngjae and BamBam share a look.

“Uh, no. The boys are waiting for me so we can eat dinner. Jinyoung-hyung was just getting home when we left,” he lies.

“Aw. Next time then? We can all get together and invite Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung,” the youngest suggests. BamBam flinches at the mention of _next time_ , and he feels his blood start to boil at how casual Yugyeom sounds, as if he hadn’t-

“We’ll see. Bammie, call me later,” Youngjae says before driving off. BamBam watches the car fade into the distance, and he vaguely hears Yugyeom asking if he’s coming inside. He nods weakly, avoiding eye contact as he slips past Yugyeom and goes up to their apartment.

The elevator ride is silent, both of them engrossed in their phones for the minute they’re going up to their floor. Yugyeom glances at BamBam as they walk through the hallway, but BamBam refuses to make eye contact. The older of the two doesn’t really know where to go from here, if he’s supposed to trigger the conversation and lash out like he’s seen happen in the movies or if he’s supposed to just act like he knows nothing and see if he can make Yugyeom love him the way he used to. He’s shaken out of his thoughts when he feels Yugyeom’s warm hand on the small of his back, leading him inside their apartment.

BamBam sheds his outside clothes before Yugyeom can even say anything, and excuses himself to take a shower. He takes longer than usual (which says a lot), and when he comes out in a clean set of sweatpants, he’s surprised to find his mouth watering at the smell floating across their home. He walks into the kitchen to find Yugyeom leaning against the small island in the middle, absentmindedly stirring the hot food. He doesn’t notice BamBam, not until the Thai boy asks what he’s doing.

“Youngjae-hyung said he hadn’t had dinner yet so I figured you hadn’t either. It’s just leftovers but it’s still good,” he says with a smile.

BamBam only nods, reaching over to set their small table for two. They set everything in silence before finally settling down to eat. BamBam can’t really remember the last time they did this, and he wants to say he’s missed it, but this really doesn’t compare to the other times. He can’t help but think that Yugyeom knows he knows, and is just looking to make BamBam look stupid. He shakes those thoughts away because it’s _Yugyeom_ (but what does that mean anyway?).

Yugyeom tries small talk, and BamBam barely manages to answer without choking up. He doesn’t let himself ask anything aside from what _he’s_ being asked, and soon enough they’re clearing up the kitchen. He insists on washing the dishes, he says it’s only fair since Yugyeom prepared the meal, but really it’s just to buy himself some time. It doesn’t work though, because Yugyeom agrees but stays in the kitchen.

When BamBam looks over his shoulder, Yugyeom’s leaning against the island, seeming deep in thought. BamBam focuses on his task, not paying the other any more attention. The silence is deafening, but it’s cut short when BamBam’s phone rings across the room. He sighs and goes to dry his hands, but Yugyeom makes his way over to the device first, answering it when he sees the familiar name on the screen.

“Hello?” he answers cutely, and BamBam still doesn’t know who it is.

BamBam holds his damp hand out, but Yugyeom’s won’t give. The younger answers whoever’s on the line, “Yeah he’s right here. What’s up, hyung?” and that makes BamBam reach out for his phone again, certain it’s Youngjae calling to check up.

“Yah! Hand it over,” BamBam snaps. Yugyeom doesn’t take him seriously, instead standing on his tippy toes to make the phone even harder for the shorter boy to reach. He hears over the phone _let me speak to him, Yugyeom-ah_ , and it’s not Youngjae’s voice. It’s Jinyoung, and BamBam can picture his stone cold expression from here.

“We’re busy, hyung. He’ll call you later, bye!” Yugyeom giggles before hanging up.

“You’re so annoying,” BamBam huffs when he finally gets his phone back. He finds a few unread messages from the trio, but ignores them in favor of sliding his phone into his back pocket. Yugyeom pouts at him, and for once, BamBam doesn’t do anything about it except roll his eyes and go back to the sink.

“Fine, call him back, I’m gonna go change anyway,” Yugyeom sighs. He does actually leave, and BamBam’s thankful for the time alone. He goes back to washing the empty bowls, and eventually zones out.

It doesn’t last long when he hears a phone vibrating with another call, but he doesn’t feel it in his back pocket. It’s Yugyeom’s phone, sitting on the island. BamBam wipes his hands again, reaches over and checks who it is. It’s a name he doesn’t recognize, a simple JK on the screen, so he answers it.

“Hello?” he says casually, although his heart is pumping and he’s scared Yugyeom will walk in any second. “Yugyeom, can we go talk somewhere? Please…” the other person trails off.

“Um, Yugyeom’s not here right now, should I get him for you?” BamBam manages. He doesn’t recognize the voice but he has a feeling he knows who it belongs to.

“Who is this?” the voice turns cold.

“BamBam… Yugyeom’s-”

“Oh,” the line goes quiet, “of course. I’ll try him again later,” he says before hanging up. BamBam’s left staring at Yugyeom’s lock screen and the string of unread messages he has from _JK_. He can’t read any of them, not without punching in the passcode, which he doesn’t want to do. So he finishes the dishes before looking for Yugyeom, both phones in his possession. Yugyeom’s laying in their bed, watching the local news but turns his focus to BamBam when he walks in.

“Someone called you,” the elder tells Yugyeom, tossing his phone to him. He ignores the fact that Yugyeom’s eyes widen at the notifications and how he looks back at BamBam with a slight panic in his face.

“Why did you answer?” Yugyeom asks, but there’s no bite behind it.

“You answered mine,” BamBam rolls his eyes, “do I know a JK?”

“It’s someone from the studio. What did he say?” Yugyeom asks as he types on his phone. He locks it and slides it under his pillow, focusing his attention back on BamBam.

“He wanted to meet with you to talk about something. He sounded pretty desperate,” BamBam says cooly. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t lost his composure yet, but he wants to see how this will play out. Yugyeom only nods, though, telling BamBam that he’ll see him at work. They leave it at that, Yugyeom turning back to the television and BamBam going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He texts Youngjae when he closes the door behind him, updating his hyung on basically everything that’s happened since he dropped him off. He receives angry emojis as a reply, and BamBam lets him know that he’ll call him tomorrow when Yugyeom leaves for work.

When he walks out of the bathroom, he finds Yugyeom about ready to sleep. The taller is laying on his side, facing the empty space meant for BamBam. He’s watching a dance video on his phone and doesn’t pause it until BamBam’s laying next to him, facing him. For a moment, they just look into each other’s eyes. BamBam doesn’t know why but he finds himself inching closer, and Yugyeom helps him by gripping BamBam’s black t-shirt towards him.

They don’t break eye contact when they’re just a breath away, like they’re both waiting for the other to do _more_. BamBam gives in, and later he’s thankful Yugyeom wasn’t the one to initiate anything. His eyes flutter shut as he leans in to help their lips meet, and he tastes the hesitation in Yugyeom’s movements.

BamBam pulls back to find Yugyeom’s eyes still shut, so he leans in again. That hesitation is gone this time, BamBam feels it when Yugyeom pulls him tight against his own body, his mouth warm as he parts their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/uItyugbam)


	5. I Don’t Feel Like Loving You No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from: all the pretty faces
> 
> ~disclaimer~ that I do not, in fact, hate jungkook lol when I started this last year I felt like he fit this best...? I wanted someone from 97 line and almost changed it to jaehyun but nah

Yugyeom leaves the next morning before BamBam wakes up. He feels like a dick sneaking out of his own bed, but he hopes BamBam doesn’t take it the wrong way, especially after last night. He’s quick to get ready for a day that will probably end with him having a migraine, although all he wants to do is crawl back to bed and pretend everything’s okay. Instead, he takes the elevator down, gets in his car, and drives to the studio.

He gets through his busy morning like clockwork, working on the choreography for his kids’ coming up performance for a while before joining Chanho in teaching a class. He tries to ignore the cold vibe he gets from his coworker before he goes back to his own room to get ready to go out for lunch. He’s about to open a text BamBam sent an hour ago when Jungkook finds him, and Yugyeom can’t help but sigh at the sight of him. He can’t think of anything to justify why he got himself into this situation, as hard as he tries.

“You guys are back together now? You were being serious?” Jungkook’s starts as soon as he pushes the door to the room open. Yugyeom doesn’t respond. “So what, that’s really it?” Jungkook spits. Yugyeom feels like he’s going crazy.

“What else do you want me to say? Jungkook-” he’s cut off when Jungkook makes his way across the room, and Yugyeom knows what’s coming next. It’s how _this_ started anyway. He’s pushed against the wall, Jungkook’s arms trapping him against it, and Yugyeom _knows_ he could shove him off if he really wanted to. Jungkook doesn’t kiss him this time though, merely looks into Yugyeom’s eyes, searching for _something_.

“Get out. Right now,” is all Yugyeom gives him.

“Yugyeom...” Jungkook whispers.

“Yugyeom?” another voice calls from the doorway, causing Jungkook to spin around. Yugyeom wants to laugh because of _course_ it’s BamBam.

“What- what are you doing here?” Yugyeom chokes out, looking between them both. He takes a step away from Jungkook, and BamBam doesn’t take his eyes off of Yugyeom as he adjusts his loose t-shirt.

“I text you about getting lunch,” he says quietly, and Yugyeom hates the way his voice threatens to shake. The youngest of the three feels his heart fall to his ass when Jungkook starts towards BamBam.

“I don’t believe we’ve met... I’m Jungkook,” he says confidently, holding his hand out for BamBam to take. BamBam recognizes the voice apparently, since he sends Yugyeom a look over the other man’s shoulder.

“You’re the one who called last night,” BamBam states, not making a move to shake the other’s hand. “Do you guys work together?” BamBam asks, and Yugyeom _hates_ that he asked, because it’s clear that they both work here. Yugyeom mentioned it last night too. And he knows he won’t like Jungkook’s answer.

“Something like that,” Jungkook says smugly, staring at Yugyeom the whole time. BamBam’s eyebrows furrow at his tone, and it looks like he’s biting his tongue, and Yugyeom needs to get them out of here _now_.

“I was just leaving,” Jungkook beats him to it, and he shrugs before waltzing out of the room, this time shutting the door behind him.

“BamBam-” Yugyeom panics, because _this wasn’t supposed to happen_ , “it’s not what it looks like. I can explain-”

“It’s not what it _looks_ like? _That’s_ what you’re gonna tell me?” BamBam scoffs. Yugyeom’s never seen him like this, the rage in his beautiful brown eyes, the _defeat_ behind them. “Fine, then tell me what it is. Explain.”

It’s then that Yugyeom loses his words. He opens his mouth to speak, looking and feeling like an idiot while BamBam’s tears threaten to spill, but nothing comes out. Apparently that’s enough of an answer for BamBam, because he turns to leave and Yugyeom doesn’t know what to _do_.

“Wait- just… _please_ ,” Yugyeom manages to choke out. BamBam doesn’t turn around when he speaks, and that makes it even _worse_.

“Wait for what? You to admit that this hasn’t all been in my head? What, are you gonna confess that you’ve been having some kind of affair with that guy? That he’s the reason why you were coming home so late? Why you stopped wanting me to come for lunch? Are you gonna tell me that he’s the reason why you haven’t _touched_ me in so long?” Yugyeom doesn’t know if it’s worse that BamBam isn’t yelling, but he’s whispering and he sounds so hurt. “If you’re gonna say anything to me, just tell me the truth,” BamBam adds and he finally turns around.

Yugyeom’s met with eyes filled with heartbreak, filled with _anger_ and he’s kidding himself if he ever thought he would be able to lie to BamBam and get away with it. He knows this won’t end well, he knew this when he first _met_ Jungkook. He feels his own eyes well up with tears, and BamBam’s gaze flickers between Yugyeom’s eyes and his now trembling lips.

“Maybe we should talk at home,” Yugyeom suggests first, “I’ll take the rest of the day off.”

BamBam agrees, not wanting anyone to walk in on such a dramatic scene. Plus, he doesn’t know what he’d do if he saw Jungkook again. He tells Yugyeom he’ll meet him in the car, and doesn’t spare the younger another look once he has the keys in his hand.

Once he’s in the driver’s seat, he takes his phone out to text his boss (who’s thankfully always been kind about letting personal emergencies slide), and then he’s texting Youngjae. He tells him that they were right, and that he’ll probably need a place to stay tonight. He sees the read receipt but locks his phone when he notices Yugyeom walking towards the car. The younger gets in without a word, and BamBam waits for the sound of a seatbelt clicking before he starts to drive.

Yugyeom eventually finds himself in their living room, pacing. BamBam’s sitting on their loveseat, staring up at him, waiting. His eyes aren’t watering anymore, and Yugyeom can barely register any emotion on his face. They’ve been like this for a few minutes, neither of them having said a word but Yugyeom supposes he’s the only one who really needs to speak.

“I want to start by apologizing,” he finally says. Yugyeom’s not pacing anymore, and he doesn’t like that he’s standing over BamBam, so he takes a seat on the coffee table in front of him instead. “I’m so sorry for all of this. It doesn’t mean anything, but I never meant to hurt you, Bam-”

“You’re right. It doesn’t mean shit,” Yugyeom flinches at the curse, not used to BamBam swearing, “so just tell me what you did. I deserve that much, don’t I?”

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom shakes his head, “I- Jungkook… we… we met at work and I didn’t pay him any mind. We were just whatever, we hit it off and I guess he took things the wrong way. I promise I never went into this with bad intentions,” he feels his chest ache when BamBam scoffs at his words, “I guess he just took my actions as more than they were. One day before I came home he found me and asked if I wanted to get a drink with him and I guess that’s when I realized he was attracted to me. I should’ve said no. I shouldn’t have let things escalate. I got wrapped up, BamBam... “

“Did you sleep with him?” BamBam asks sternly.

“Bam-”

“Answer me, Yugyeom. Tell me, did you two fuck? Huh? Did you-” he gets cut off when Yugyeom suddenly stands, and he runs a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Yes. We did! I swear it was just sex and it was a _mistake_ ,” his voice cracks on his last word. He looks at BamBam, whose lips are set in a straight line. He doesn’t react the way either of them thought he would, and Yugyeom realizes he’d probably already known. It clicks then, why BamBam had suddenly decided to spend the night elsewhere, why he was avoiding him. Yugyeom feels so stupid for thinking he could ever get away with this.

“Was it more than once?” is what the older asks next, although BamBam has a hunch the answer is yes (not that it being _no_ would make anything better).

“It was,” Yugyeom admits quietly, “but I ended it. I swear I did. What you saw in the studio… it wasn’t like that. I told him to leave, BamBam.”

“And when he called and I answered, was it over then?” he brings up the memory. They both know BamBam really wants to ask _what about that night we kissed in bed, when we finally touched each other after so long?_

“I had already ended it.”

“Okay,” is all BamBam says then. He stands from the couch and starts to walk to their bedroom, Yugyeom following him slowly.

“Okay?” Yugyeom wonders. He doesn’t know what that’s supposed to _mean_. And it doesn’t help when BamBam only nods in confirmation.

“What more do you want me to say?” BamBam turns around to ask. Yugyeom doesn’t know how to answer, he looks down in shame and BamBam turns back to make his way into their closet. He reaches up to the top shelf, dragging one of his travel bags onto the ground. Yugyeom’s heart sinks when BamBam starts to pack some clothes, but he doesn’t stop him. He has no right to.

Yugyeom watches him cross the room collecting some of his things, stuffing them in the bag without looking at him once. He badly wants to say something, ask if this is _it_ , ask if he’ll be with Youngjae, how long he’ll be away. It seems like BamBam reads his mind when he zips the bag closed and swings it around his body.

“I’ll be at Youngjae-hyung’s. I’m going to Thailand in less than two weeks,” Yugyeom regrets ever saying he couldn’t accompany him, “I’ll probably come back for more clothes for that, if I’m not done clearing my stuff out by then.”

Yugyeom nods dumbly, his words stuck in the bottom of his throat. BamBam gives him one last look, it lasts longer than Yugyeom probably deserves.

“Is this really it, Bam?” he manages when BamBam sighs, ready to leave.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Yugyeom. _You_ did this. I can’t just forgive you,” BamBam’s voice shakes and Yugyeom feels it in his chest.

“I know. I’m _so_ sorry, Bammie.”

“I’m sure you are,” BamBam says quietly. He finally turns to leave, not sparing Yugyeom another look in case he decides to say fuck it, and try to fix things just like that. Yugyeom watches him go, not knowing what to do or say when the door clicks shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I'm sorry this took so long but I didn't think a lot of people were into it so I kinda just put it in the back burner and lost motivation for it T-T but I finished my spring semester and am starting my summer one this week so hopefully I will get more written for this since I usually write as a distraction from stress! lol please leave me your thoughts, kudos, or anything else! I really appreciate feedback. feel free to dm me on twitter as well I'm @uityugbam :)


	6. An Allegiance Dead and Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from: losing touch

To say BamBam feels like a burden is to say the least. Deep down he knows his friends would never even _think_ of him being a bother, but he can’t help but feel like he’s just bringing them down when he shows up to their home to find them in the heat of an argument.

It’s a few hours after he’d left Yugyeom in his apartment. BamBam had gone to the coffee shop closest to his friends’ neighborhood and stayed there for a while, spending his time thinking things over and considering what to do next. He’d called his sister to spill everything, avoiding her eyes as she’d ranted about how undeserving anyone was of this. The last thing BamBam needed was to cry in public at the sound of his sister’s words.

So, when he finally musters up the courage to disrupt his hyungs’ afternoon, it’s Youngjae who opens the door and immediately pulls him in for a hug, ruffling BamBam’s hair as he mumbles how sorry he is and how much of a dick Yugyeom is. It doesn’t distract BamBam enough to be able to ignore the shouting somewhere past the living room, and he sees Youngjae cringe when he pulls away from the younger.

“Ah, sorry about them. Hyungs are being annoying,” Youngjae sighs, leading BamBam further inside anyway.

“Would you two stop? I don’t think BamBam needs more fighting,” Youngjae announces as they walk into the kitchen where the two elders are glaring at each other.

“Oh- I didn’t hear you come in,” Jaebum breathes out, his crazed eyes relaxing at the sight of the youngest.

Jinyoung immediately makes his way over, pulling BamBam in for a hug as well. It doesn’t last long, Jinyoung pulling BamBam arm’s length away and holding him there, looking BamBam over for any physical harm. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Hyung,” BamBam whines.

“See,” Jaebum snorts at Jinyoung, “it wouldn’t do any good. For _anyone_.”

“Don’t start with me again if you’re just gonna-“

“Jinyoung-hyung, please,” Youngjae cuts him off with a harsh look.

BamBam doesn’t ask, at least not until they’re alone in the spare room. The situation feels all too similar and BamBam can’t help but feel bad for himself. He shakes the feeling off for now and instead places his bag on the bed.

“Can I know what that’s about?” he asks with a sigh, nodding his head towards the door. Jaebum and Jinyoung had retreated back to their own bedroom, the younger of the two shaking his head but not adding more fuel to the fire.

“Jinyoung-hyung was really pissed, I mean _really_ pissed when he heard… not to say Jaebum-hyung wasn’t, but hyung was ready to go find Yugyeom and do I don’t know what. Honestly, I don’t think hyung would get physical but anyway, I wasn’t there to hear exactly what Jaebum-hyung said except I know he was against the confrontation. I guess it came off wrong and Nyeong-hyung took it as defending Yugyeom,” Youngjae lets out a sigh and BamBam matches it with his own, “So Nyeong-hyung started talking crazy asking hyung how he could defend a cheater and what does that mean and ah… it was just a mess.”

“I’m so sorry,” BamBam looks down at his feet, “I don’t mean to start fights between you guys.”

“It’s not your fault,” Youngjae promises, reaching out for one of BamBam’s hands, “I’m not sure if Jinyoung-hyung has told you the whole story but he was in a similar situation as you. It was a while ago, obviously, but I’m sure that’s why he’s so worked up about this. I would be too, no one deserves to be treated this way, BamBam-ah.”

“I’ll have to ask him about that later,” BamBam sighs, realizing he’s been doing that a lot. He wrings his hands together, keeping his eyes trained on his fingers as he cracks them, spacing out with Youngjae watching him.

“I don’t mean to keep you, hyung,” BamBam breaks the silence, shaking his head out of the clouds, “you can go back out, I’m okay. I think I’m gonna call my mom and finish planning my trip.”

Youngjae doesn’t push it, leaving BamBam with the door shut behind him. Youngjae walks into the living room to find Jaebum in the loveseat, sitting up with his head resting against the cushions. His eyes are shut and for a second Youngjae thinks his hyung is asleep, until the older seems to hear Youngjae’s footsteps and cracks an eye open.

“Is he okay?” Jaebum asks, motioning Youngjae to come closer.

“As okay as he could be, I guess. I don’t wanna overwhelm him,” Youngjae says quietly, taking a seat next to the older. Jaebum reaches out to interlock their hands as Youngjae asks if Jinyoung is alright.

“He’s upset over this, obviously, and I think I was too insensitive about it. I think we’ll be okay, don’t worry too much.”

“It’s kind of hard not to, considering everything that’s been going on,” Youngjae mutters, pulling his hand back in favor of running his hands through his hair in frustration, “it’s hard to see Bam like this, you know? I really never would have expected it, not from Yugyeom.”

“Me neither,” Jaebum sighs, turning his body toward Youngjae. He slides his feet underneath his thighs, Youngjae adjusting himself so they fit, “I don’t see why he would do this. I mean… BamBam really loved him, right? I don’t get what someone would be missing when you’ve got it all in front of you.”

“I guess people just get greedy, hyung.”

 -

They all have dinner together a few days later and it’s nice, BamBam decides. Youngjae had mostly kept BamBam to himself after they’d both get off work, so when Jaebum suggests a group dinner, BamBam can’t turn the idea down. They insist he choose what type of takeout he wants and Jaebum even encourages him to order whatever the hell he wants. They sit around the dinner table, the younger two across from the older two, and BamBam’s thankful that they happily chat about their days instead of toeing around him.

He finds himself even laughing at one of Jaebum’s work stories, he and Youngjae choking as their hyung recalls one of his more embarrassing times. Jinyoung scolds them for not eating more carefully, but BamBam really can’t complain about the nagging.

It isn’t until the younger two start cleaning up that Yugyeom comes to mind. He’s in the middle of handing Youngjae a stack of dirty plates when he feels a sigh form in his chest, thinking how nice it would’ve been for Yugyeom to have been here too.

“You okay?” Youngjae snaps him out of his thoughts, taking the dishes and setting them in the sink.

“It’s just stupid I can’t help but miss him,” BamBam scoffs, turning to gather their dirty glasses, “like, _oh dinner was nice I wish Yugyeom could’ve been here_ , miss him, you know, hyung?”

“I’m sorry,” is all Youngjae can think to say. He grabs the cups from the youngest and sets them down, too. BamBam makes his way to the sink where he’ll wash and Youngjae will dry.

“It’s like my brain just casually forgot he cheated on me! No biggie,” BamBam rolls his eyes as he turns the water on. “It’s fine. I’ll get used to it.”

“Do you want to… I don’t know, go out? We could go out to that one club, or a bar or something,” Youngjae cringes at the suggestion but doesn’t take it back. He wants to distract BamBam, to at least make him let loose.

“Alcohol won’t solve your problems,” Jinyoung sighs as he walks back into the kitchen, having caught the end of Youngjae’s suggestion.

“Hyung,” Youngjae pouts as he turns around, “you can come too.”

“That sounds nice,” BamBam agrees, surprising the other two. He doesn’t look up from where he’s scrubbing a bowl clean, though.

“Okay!” Youngjae grins, “Hyung go get ready! Tell Jaebum-hyung too!”

“Wait, you mean tonight?!” Jinyoung asks, earning a chuckle from BamBam who finally turns around.

“I don’t work tomorrow, hyung. Youngjae doesn’t either. It’s okay if you two don’t come, I understand. But now that I think about it going out does sound nice.”

Soon enough, the four of them find themselves in a club they used to frequent more often than now. BamBam tries not to dwell on the fact that he’d first met Yugyeom here.

Jaebum and Jinyoung linger behind Youngjae and BamBam, who are already down a few drinks and even some shots. It’s relatively packed for it being a Thursday night and the group finds themselves recognizing a few people here and there. BamBam excuses himself to the bathroom, giggling as he loses balance coming off his stool. Jinyoung steadies him all while hiding a smile, insisting BamBam not go alone.

“I’ll be just a second, hyung. I’m not a baby!” BamBam pouts cutely, trudging off through the crowd.

“It’s fine, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum reassures him, standing on his tiptoes to make sure BamBam enters safely.

“Yeah, Jinyoungie,” Youngjae giggles, slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as he meets the older’s eyes, “I mean, _hyung_ , I’m so sorry!”

“Brat,” Jinyoung laughs, reaching over to pinch the younger’s cheeks. “You shouldn’t drink so much.”

“I’m not a baby!” Youngjae mimics BamBam, pulling his drink protectively against his chest.

“You’re _my_ baby,” Jinyoung argues, smirking at the blush that appears on Youngjae’s already flushed face. The younger whines and turns his back to the older two, ignoring Jaebum’s chuckle.

“Should I go check on BamBam?” Jinyoung asks a few minutes later, looking through the crowd although Jaebum hasn’t seen the youngest exit the bathroom yet. 

“I’ll go,” Jaebum volunteers. He weaves through the crowd and eventually reaches the door, pushing it open just as another person is pulling on the other side. The stranger excuses himself as they slip past each other, and Jaebum’s thankful the door blocks out most of the music, he can mostly only hear the bass. 

“You okay?” he asks BamBam who’s leaned over the sink, hands on either side of the marble top. BamBam looks up, gaze finding Jaebum through the mirror and he puts on his best smile.

“Yes, hyung,” BamBam insists, standing up straight to wash his hands once again, “I was about to come back out.”

“Just making sure,” Jaebum shrugs, leaning against the dirty wall next to the door. He watches as BamBam tugs a few paper-towels out of the dispenser and dries his hands carefully. Then he’s tossed them into the trash can and looks into the mirror again, fixing the few strands of hair that have gotten out of place. 

“I’m fine,” BamBam repeats and Jaebum thinks it’s mostly for himself. He doesn’t ask, just nods and waits for BamBam to finish up so they can leave together.

“Thanks, hyung,” BamBam smiles as he makes his way over toward the door, a more genuine smile playing on his lips now.

Jaebum smiles and rolls his eyes, throwing an arm around the younger’s shoulders. They push the door open and step back into the noise, Jaebum cringing slightly at the change of volume.

“Let’s hope the other two stayed put,” Jaebum sighs as he starts to pull BamBam through the crowd.

BamBam gets pulled out of Jaebum’s hold, the younger letting out a squeak at the force, and Jaebum spins around in panic, especially when he sees BamBam being pulled into someone else’s arms.

“What the- Jackson?” Jaebum rolls his eyes when their friend looks up with shining eyes, “Jesus Christ I was ready to beat your ass.”

“Jackson-hyung! You scared me!” BamBam giggles once he’s let go. Jackson pulls Jaebum into a hug too, the older male huffing but not resisting the embrace.

“I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here! Yugyeom didn’t say anything!” Jackson explains once he lets them go, smile never faltering. BamBam stiffens at the mention of Yugyeom and Jackson looks curiously between them when Jaebum pulls BamBam back to his side.

“What, hyung?” BamBam asks, eyes darting around Jackson nervously.

“Huh? Yugyeomie, he- well he asked me and Mark to come out tonight but didn’t say why! I tried getting it out of him, but Mark told me to leave it. Although, now that I think about it- wait, did you guys fight or something?" 

“We- uh, well,” BamBam tries, feeling his throat tightening up, and looks at Jaebum for help. 

“Yugyeom didn’t tell you anything, seriously?” the oldest scoffs.

“No, hyung. Did something happen?” Jackson wonders, expression becoming serious in concern.

“That little shit,” Jaebum spits, “where is he?”

“I left him and Mark because I needed the toilet so I’m not sure,” he stands on his tiptoes and easily finds Yugyeom across the room. “There he is, hyung. I guess he found Jinyoung and Youngjae!”

Jaebum and BamBam turn to find Mark with furrowed eyebrows as he looks between Youngjae and Jinyoung, who both have their arms crossed against their chests. Yugyeom’s attention is on the ground, his eyes never meeting Jinyoung’s, who seems to be telling him something. 

“Shit,” Jaebum mumbles before he turns back to BamBam who’s watching the exchange with a frown, “BamBam-ah, stay here, okay? Jackson, keep him here.”

“Hyung, I’m not a baby,” BamBam pouts, pulling on Jaebum’s hand as the older tries to go off by himself.

“I know you’re not, but I didn’t think you’d want to see him,” Jaebum sighs, pulling BamBam with him as he approaches the group. Jackson follows without asking anything, but he pulls BamBam to his side when Jaebum lets the youngest’s hand go.

“Everything okay?” Jaebum asks in greeting, bringing Mark’s attention to him.

“Hey, Jaebum-ah,” he smiles briefly, “I didn’t know we’d run into everyone.”

“Yeah, me either,” Jaebum sighs, looking Yugyeom over. The youngest’s eyes are still cast on the dirty floor, his hair flopping down against his eyes. “Jinyoungie, everything okay here?”

“Oh! Bammie! I almost didn’t see you there,” Mark interrupts, pulling BamBam from Jackson and into a hug. Yugyeom looks up then, eyes trained only on BamBam who’s looking at him too, bottom lip between his teeth in nervousness.

“Bam-“ Yugyeom tries, ignoring Jinyoung’s attempt to shut him up, “I-“

“Stop, Yugyeom. You’ve done enough,” Jinyoung says sternly, earning two confused looks from Mark and Jackson.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum warns, catching the other’s eyes.

“What, hyung? Am I just supposed to let him talk to BamBam like nothing?”

“What the hell, Jinyoung-ah? Am I missing something?” Mark asks, stepping forward and between Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

“What, you didn’t tell them?” Jinyoung scoffs when Yugyeom turns his head back down in shame.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” the youngest mumbles and it’s barely audible against the pounding music. 

“You damn well should-“ Jinyoung’s next words are cut off by BamBam storming past the group, six pairs of eyes widening as the tan male brushes past the bouncer.

“God dammit,” Youngjae mumbles, jumping off his stool and running after him. The breeze nearly knocks Youngjae off his feet but he manages to stay upright, easily finding BamBam pacing around the corner.

“BamBam!” he calls out, jogging over to his friend.

“What, Youngjae-hyung?” BamBam spits out, “I don’t wanna hear them fight. I don’t wanna see Jinyoung-hyung give Yugyeom shit.”

Youngjae sighs when he hears the rest of the group exiting the bar. He looks back and sees Mark pulling Yugyeom by the arm, frown set on his face. Jinyoung looks like he’s fuming, and it seems like Jaebum and Jackson are just trying to keep the younger’s anger at bay. 

BamBam looks up at the noise, sighing as he watches Yugyeom stand like a toddler on time-out. Jinyoung’s in his face, the younger taking it.

“Jinyoung-hyung, leave him alone!” BamBam shouts and they all turn to look at him, Yugyeom’s eyes sparkling with tears as BamBam jogs over.

“Let him,” Yugyeom says, “it’s fine. I deserve it, I know.”

Youngjae scoffs but doesn’t say anything either, instead goes over to where it seems that Jaebum is finally filling Jackson and Mark in on the situation, if their expressions are anything to go by. Jaebum’s watching BamBam and Jinyoung closely as Mark lets him know that they had no idea. 

“Jinyoung-hyung, please,” BamBam turns to his elder, “let me talk to him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jinyoung says firmly, ignoring Jaebum’s eye roll. 

“Hyung,” BamBam pleads, “I know what I’m doing. Thank you but please.”

“Jinyoung-ah,” it’s Mark who calls him this time, “come over here.” 

“I’m watching you,” Jinyoung says to Yugyeom before listening to his hyung. BamBam looks over to the other five who turn their heads at his attention, pretending that they’re not eavesdropping.

“Come over here,” BamBam mumbles to Yugyeom, not daring to touch the younger. Yugyeom follows blindly, eyes not leaving the ground. They reach the spot where Youngjae originally found him and BamBam leans against the wall, eyes trained on the road ahead of them.

“BamBam, I’m _so_ sorry. I know that’s all you’ve heard from me but really I- if I would’ve known you were coming here I wouldn’t have- I didn’t mean to- you were probably-“

“Stop,” BamBam laughs dryly, “don’t apologize for that. I’m assuming you were trying to distract yourself too, huh?”

Yugyeom stays silent. 

“Why didn’t you tell Mark and Jackson-hyung? They’re gonna be pissed you made them look stupid.” 

“I didn’t wanna- I couldn’t- I’m a coward, I know,” Yugyeom sighs.

“You’re necks gonna be sore if you keep looking at the ground,” BamBam states. And when Yugyeom doesn’t look up, the Thai male reaches a hand out for Yugyeom, who looks up at the motion. BamBam pulls him so that he’s also leaning against the wall. Yugyeom stares up into the night sky, his neck thanking him for the stretch.

“I don’t know how I fucked up so bad,” Yugyeom whispers and BamBam can tell he’s crying, “I’m such a fucking idiot. How are you even talking to me? How has no one punched me yet? What the fuck?”

“Youngjae looks like he’s ready to, if that’s what you want,” BamBam offers, “I’m keeping you here while he and Jinyoung-hyung cool down.”

“BamBam-“

“Don’t,” BamBam interrupts, “or I’ll cry and I don’t think you deserve my tears. You’re not forgiven, it’s not okay. I’m not… defending you. But as much as I hate it, I still love you. That’s the only reason I can think of as to why I’m even right here, right now.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom sniffles, “I understand. I should go. I’m sorry.”

BamBam says nothing and Yugyeom takes it as his cue and walks off in the direction of the other five males who are watching them carefully. Yugyeom says something to them then bows deeply to each of them before he leaves, turning the corner. No one goes after him and BamBam hates himself for feeling his heart clench at the scene. 

“Hyung, take me home, please,” he tells Jaebum once he makes his way back. Jaebum nods, pulling the younger into a hug before bidding Mark and Jackson a good night. Jinyoung and Youngjae follow quietly as Jaebum gets them a cab, not once letting BamBam go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this aaaahhh I'm just gonna stop saying I'm gonna update more/less and just do it. motivation for this comes and goes especially since this isn't exactly.... a happy story so lol T-T 
> 
> I originally had the idea of somebody punching somebody (guess who) but my heart couldn't handle the image :( 
> 
> and running into your ex (???) right after your relationship turns to shit? would be my luck. sorry bambam I love you my strong bb
> 
> anyway, if you're enjoying this plz let me know w kudos, a comment, a subscription, anything really! I appreciate that so much... and if you wanna bother me about updating or have any ?s feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uItyugbam)


	7. There’s Something in the Distance, a Glorious Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: joy ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~this is in the past~

The condensation transferring from BamBam’s drink onto his hand is really starting to bug him. He’s sure it's extra moist tonight from the summer heat waving in through the open door and the body heat of the mass crowd behind him. He downs what’s left of his drink and is just about to spin around in his stool to go find his friends when a voice catches his attention.

“Hey, do you come here often?” comes from next to him and BamBam can’t help but scoff at the cliché pick up line. He’s ready to spit the first sarcastic comment that comes to mind because honestly, he doesn’t feel like going home with anyone, but then his tongue gets caught in his throat when he sees the stranger.

“I- uh,” he’s _flustered_ and how can he not be when the guy in front of him is actually really damn handsome? BamBam’s still sitting and he can tell the other has a few inches on him, not to mention he looks like he’s got some _meat_ on him. His arms look slightly toned, nothing compared to Jinyoung, but it’s _hot_. His hair is a bit shaggy, the nearly black locks parted in the middle, the slight waves framing his face beautifully. BamBam can’t help but note the cute under eye mole similar to his own and the sparkle in his eyes when he realizes BamBam’s really staring. The man’s bright pink lips pull into a smile and really, BamBam thinks he’s already a lost cause.

“I’m sorry,” the man laughs, “I didn’t mean for that to come off, like, suggestive. I was genuinely asking. I’m meeting someone, but I haven’t been here before.”

“Oh!” BamBam laughs too, shaking his head to get rid of his previous thoughts, especially when the stranger leans against the bar, angling his body toward him. “Yeah, yeah, I’m familiar with the place. How can I help?”

“They said they’re on the left balcony? I made a lap already but I really can’t find my way,” he chuckles, bringing an arm up to shyly rub the back of his neck. The loose tank top he’s wearing shifts with the movement and BamBam swears he’s not drooling when he catches sight of black ink on the other’s ribcage.

“Oh, that’s upstairs. Yeah, it can be kind of tricky to get around when it’s so dark here,” he sighs, hopping off the stool, “I can take you, I was gonna find my friends anyway.”

“Thank you so much,” he says, grinning down at BamBam before extending his hand out for a shake, “I’m Yugyeom, by the way.”

“BamBam,” he responds, taking the warm hand in his to shake. He doesn’t let go though, instead turning to pull Yugyeom through the crowd.

The taller goes easily, following BamBam to the other side of the floor. Once they manage to get out of the crowd, BamBam lets go, nodding Yugyeom toward a hallway he hadn’t noticed before. They walk a few more steps and they lead to a staircase which BamBam nods up toward.

“It’s just up there. Just go left on the landing and the door farthest leads outside.”

“I- thank you,” Yugyeom says again, before looking up the stairs and back to BamBam, who can tell Yugyeom’s hesitating. “It was nice to meet you, BamBam.”

“You too,” BamBam smiles, “have a nice night, Yugyeom.” 

Yugyeom nods and heads up the stairs, sparing BamBam one last glance before he jogs the rest of the way up.

And yeah, BamBam would shamelessly admit he’d admired the movement of Yugyeom’s long legs the entire way up.

-

They see each other again another night, a week or so later. BamBam’s giggling into Youngjae’s shoulder, the older wrapping an arm around him as he tips them backward with the force of his laughter.

“Yah! You’re going to bump into someone,” Jinyoung scolds, raising his eyebrows in warning. The younger two calm down when Jaebum reaches over to pull them closer to the table they’re huddled around, their cheeks bright red and eyes shining.

“I’m so tired,” BamBam sighs heavily, turning to lean his head on Youngjae’s shoulder. The youngest raises the straw in his drink to his lips and finishes off the liquid, hissing once the last of it passes down his throat.

“We just got here,” Youngjae laughs, jostling BamBam’s head with the movement, “plus this guy keeps staring at you. He’s pretty cute.”

“Hm…?” BamBam wonders, ignoring Jaebum’s grunt at Youngjae’s last comment. His eyes scan the area and fall on a familiar face. The other turns away once he realizes he’s been caught, his broad back now facing BamBam.

“Interesting,” BamBam says before setting his empty glass down. He leaves Youngjae’s side, throwing his hyungs a peace sign before setting off to the other side of the bar. BamBam catches the attention of whoever Yugyeom is talking to, a shorter guy with blonde hair, before he taps the taller on the shoulder. Yugyeom turns, eyes widening at the sight of BamBam, but his lips spread into a shy smile.

“Oh, BamBam. It’s you again,” Yugyeom smiles.

“Wanna dance?” BamBam asks, nodding over to the dance floor on the other side, behind where he and his hyungs were hanging out.

“I don’t think your boyfriend would appreciate that,” Yugyeom says, eyes sliding behind BamBam.

“My boy- I don’t have a boyfriend,” BamBam chokes out, confused. He turns around to see Youngjae quickly turn back to Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Oh? I thought- the guy you were leaning on earlier, I swear he was just glaring at me,” Yugyeom blushes when he realizes he’s admitted to having watched BamBam earlier.

“That’s my best friend,” BamBam grins, “he’s the one who told me that there was a cute guy staring at me.”

“Oh god,” Yugyeom groans squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“So, do you dance?” BamBam asks again. Yugyeom laughs then, pulling BamBam toward the dancefloor by the hand once he bids the hyung behind him goodbye. Youngjae, Jinyoung, and even Jaebum shoot BamBam curious yet encouraging looks as they pass by, so he shrugs and follows the taller.

“I actually work at a dance studio. I teach there,” Yugyeom shouts over the music now that they’re on the louder side of the club.

“Oh,” BamBam laughs nervously, “so I just set myself up for failure, huh?”

“No way,” Yugyeom promises. He turns around once they get through most of the crowd, not letting go of BamBam’s hand in the process, and pulls the other closer. Yugyeom brings BamBam’s hand up to his shoulder and slides his hands to BamBam’s small waist as he starts to sway them to the music. It’s nothing too intense, a cheesy remix of some pop song that’s overplayed on the radio.

“Is this okay?” Yugyeom asks shyly. BamBam nods, starting to feel confident again.

“So, you know I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m assuming the guy you were talking to-“

“My hyung,” Yugyeom explains as the song comes to an end, “his name is Mark. I don’t have a boyfriend either, or a girlfriend for that matter.”

“Good to know,” BamBam nods cheekily, earning a giggle from Yugyeom.

The song changes to one neither of them has heard in years, the two of them letting out noises of appreciation when they recognize it. BamBam steps out of the embrace but doesn’t go too far, only enough so that he can comfortably lift his arms and shimmy around in a circle.

Yugyeom laughs loudly, eyes squinting shut when BamBam starts to mouth along to the lyrics. Yugyeom joins, earning a few looks from strangers, some judgmental and some encouraging. The song eventually comes to an end with the two screaming along with the lyrics.

“You’re fun,” Yugyeom says, lips grazing BamBam's ear once they’re back in each other’s arm, swaying to a Japanese song neither of them are able to recognize.

“You think so? After one dance?” BamBam teases, “I think I’m alright.”

“Another one of your friends is looking at us,” Yugyeom chuckles, looking past BamBam for the second time tonight.

“Ah, this hyung,” BamBam sighs, turning to meet Jinyoung’s eyes. “I think they’re ready to go. I was the one saying I was tired before I saw you.”

“Oh,” Yugyeom says, barely masking his disappointment, “I’ll walk you out.”

BamBam nods and takes Yugyeom’s hand like when they’d first met, leading him out of the crowd. They’re barely sweating when they meet BamBam’s friends, Yugyeom shyly introducing himself.

“We’re gonna go eat, do you want to come?” BamBam offers, ignoring the looks he gets from his hyungs. He knows he’s gonna get a million questions for inviting someone he’s met twice to a meal with his closest hyungs, but he’ll deal with that later.

“I wouldn’t want to intru-“

“Jaebum-ah?” interrupts Yugyeom, and they all turn to look at the source of the voice. Jaebum’s lips spread into a smile when he sees who it is and he quickly heads over to hug the blonde Yugyeom was talking to earlier.

“We have… mutual friends?” BamBam asks Yugyeom, who looks just as surprised.

“I’ve told you guys about Mark,” Jaebum swears once he’s back to standing next to Youngjae and Jinyoung, “we met my last year at university! We’ve only seen each other a few times since graduation but still keep in touch.”

“ _Oh_. Mark-ssi! You’re American, right?” Jinyoung recalls, smiling when Mark confirms his nationality. Those who don’t know each other introduce themselves quickly, before Jinyoung let’s out a happy _oh!_

“Wait, Mark-ssi, you know Jackson Wang right? I think Jaebum-hyung once mentioned it.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widen at the second revelation, sharing equally shocked looks with BamBam. Neither of them had expected for their friend groups to know each other like this, especially since BamBam has never seen Yugyeom here before.

“We live together, actually!” Mark giggles, pulling his phone out for a moment, “he’s actually here to pick Yugyeomie and I up. He had to work late, so he wanted us to have dinner once he was free.”

“We were going to go eat, too, if you three wanted to join us,” Youngjae suggests with a shrug. He meets BamBam’s eye and throws him a teasing smirk. Jinyoung and Jaebum quickly insist they join, shuffling the group of six toward the entrance.

“Up for it?” Mark asks Yugyeom in English. The youngest shrugs, smiling when BamBam shoves him playfully. The elders walk ahead, Youngjae making conversation with Mark while Jaebum follows Jinyoung to find Jackson.

“This was unexpected,” BamBam breathes out once they’re outside.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom chuckles, “it’s not a bad thing, is it?”

“No way,” BamBam repeats Yugyeom’s earlier statement.

“Yah! Let’s go!” Mark shouts at them from where the other five are huddled near Jackson’s car.

“Well,” BamBam gestures his arm out for Yugyeom to take. Yugyeom gladly takes it, blushing when BamBam starts to tug them forward.

They're entering the restaurant when the Thai native realizes how comfortable he feels with Yugyeom on his arm. He barely knows anything about the taller, only what he does for a living and a few of his friends, now. He doesn’t even know how old he is, yet BamBam can’t help but feel like they’ve known each other their whole lives.

“You okay?” Yugyeom asks once they’re seated next to each other in the cramped booth. He can hear Jackson and Jinyoung arguing over the menu, Youngjae trying to play mediator, while Jaebum and Mark catch up. Everyone's in their own conversations, leaving the youngest two to themselves, almost intentionally. 

"I'm great," BamBam smiles.

(He later learns that their hyungs had all agreed to leave Yugyeom and BamBam to their own devices, the five of them having agreed that they make a cute pair. BamBam would've groaned in embarrassment if he hadn't thought it was true, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello annyeong *cringes*  
> I'm sorry if this seems like a filler chapter or if it seems half assed but I've been dying to post.  
> I couldn't take the angst I had to back it up a bit... perhaps will do another chapter like this but get into the good stuff of the beginning of their relationship (some kithes and cute stuff... hopefully)


	8. The Question of My Heart Came to My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's been having trouble sleeping. He and Mark end up talking (and crying).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we goin emo hourz again:( sorry

A few days after the last time he saw BamBam, Yugyeom wakes up to a nearly pitch-black bedroom. Their curtains are only partially closed, so he knows it must be around four in the morning. He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration, only having been able to fall asleep for what feels like three minutes. He sighs and rolls over, staring at the empty space beside him. He reaches a hand out to lay it against the cold sheets and he feels his heart break all over again. Yugyeom knows he has no right to feel this way, he’s not the one who was betrayed, he’s not the one who got his heart broken by someone he trusted. Despite that, Yugyeom can’t help the pain he feels in his chest when he pictures BamBam’s from the night they last spoke.

Grabbing his phone from under his pillowcase, Yugyeom unlocks it, scrolling through his messages to pull up his thread with BamBam.

He swears he’s seeing things when there’s three dots blinking on the screen, indicating the person on the other end is typing. Yugyeom feels his heart speed up when they don’t disappear, and he sits up in bed and holds his breath.

A few second that feel like hours, later, the ellipsis disappears without leaving a message in its wake. Yugyeom sighs, locking his phone again once he’s seen it’s nearing five o’clock. He lays back down, hoping BamBam manages to sleep better than he will.

-

The day after, Yugyeom calls in sick. He shuts his phone off once he’s hung up with the dance studio and tosses it onto the unmade bed. He spends a while in bed, dozing in and out of sleep after another restless night. The local news is on as background noise, Yugyeom not being able to stand being alone in silence. If this were under different circumstances, one where he hadn’t royally fucked up, Yugyeom thinks he’d find this moment peaceful.

He thinks of BamBam, what the Thai male must be up to right now, what he’ll do after work, where he’ll spend the night. Yugyeom zones out into daydream-land for a while, his eyelids feeling heavy when he starts to picture BamBam beside him.

His moment of peace is cut even shorter by a loud knock on the front door. Yugyeom’s eyes open in surprise, the brunette not expecting anyone (at least not anyone who wouldn’t have a key). He gets up quietly, tiptoeing to the door.

The knocking comes again, rapid knuckles against the center of the door. Just as Yugyeom gets close enough to look through the peephole, a voice rings from the other side.

“Yo! Yugyeom Kim! I know you’re home!”

It’s Mark, Yugyeom recognizes. He sighs as he unlocks the door, knowing there’s no use in ignoring his hyung. The door swings open to Mark holding two hot drinks, handing one to Yugyeom before he steps inside to discard his shoes.

“Are you done ignoring my calls and messages? Why aren’t you at work?” the older asks, stepping further into the apartment. Yugyeom follows weakly once he’s shut the door and takes a seat on the couch when Mark does so first.

“I called in sick,” he shares, ignoring Mark’s first question. Mark stares at him, tilting his head as he assesses the younger. Yugyeom feels himself shrink into the couch, not sure what to make of the way his hyung is looking at him. Mark doesn’t look _mad_ , Yugyeom isn’t afraid he’s going to get punched, at least.

“Are you okay?” Mark asks gently, scooting closer to the younger. Yugyeom pouts, dropping his head to his chest. He doesn’t give a verbal answer. “You haven’t talked to us since that night at the bar.”

“Yah, Kim Yugyeom,” Mark scolds quietly when he doesn’t get a reply, bringing an arm around the younger’s shoulders. Yugyeom feels his bottom lip tremble, so he brings it into his mouth to keep his tears from spilling. He shouldn’t be the one crying. “ _What_ is going on with you, huh?”

Mark startles at the water works his question causes. Yugyeom sobs loudly, bringing an arm across his face to shield his reddening cheeks and the moisture that falls onto them. The elder takes the cup back from Yugyeom, placing it, and his own, on the coffee table. Then, he’s rearranging them so that Yugyeom’s in his arms, the younger quick to bring his arms around his hyung. Mark feels Yugyeom’s tears soak into his t-shirt and rubs his back soothingly for a long moment

“You need to talk,” Mark tells him as he rubs his back, “I’m here, okay? I’m sure you’ve been beating yourself up like crazy these days, and I’m not saying you weren’t wrong. I’m not here for you because I think what you did is okay, I’m here for you because I know you. I know you, Yugyeom, okay? I’m your hyung, your friend. And I’m sure you haven’t talked about this with anyone. Keeping all this shit bottled up isn’t going to help anyone, yeah?”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Yugyeom whines, sniffling as his hold on the older tightens. “I’m so stupid. I’m so- I love him. I swear I do. I don’t know what to do...”

Mark sighs, pulling Yugyeom away to face him. The younger rubs his wet eyes, sniffling again. He seems to be done crying, so Mark hands him the cup of coffee again and sighs when Yugyeom winces at the first sip he takes.

“I explained it all to BamBam. I told him everything and saying it out loud- I can’t believe I ever thought I could- I don’t even know? Get away with it? This isn’t me, hyung. I don’t even want anyone else. I’m in love with him. I-”

“Yugyeom-ah,” Mark shakes his head, “your actions speak louder than words. I’m not saying you don’t love BamBam… anyone a mile away could tell. I just don’t- _why_? And more than once? I mean… you had to have thought it through at some point.”

“After the first time… I knew I fucked up. I knew I did. I felt awful and I’ve hated myself ever since. And I _know_ this sounds so bad, I know it hyung, but I thought… well I _already_ fucked up.” Yugyeom casts his eyes down when he feels Mark’s eyes harden, “I- hyung. I ended it, I did. I came to my senses.”

“My dad cheated on my mom when I was younger. Before my brother was even born,” Mark confesses after a moment of silence.

Ignoring Yugyeom’s shocked expression, he continues, “I know we see them as this perfect couple, right? I didn’t know about this until I was a teenager, and I don’t think I was supposed to even find out. But I did. My sisters were arguing with my mom one night and I went to see what was going on… she begged them not to tell me but of course they did.”

Yugyeom reaches out to squeeze Mark’s shoulder. The older clears his throat, shaking his head to will his own tears away.

“She caught him cheating. He hadn’t come home… she was worried, with three kids, alone at home. She asked our neighbor to watch us and went all the way to his job. It was a mess, apparently. My sisters remember it more than I do, but she kicked him out. We went a while without seeing him, that much I do remember. They got back together, obviously. When I learned about this, I couldn’t believe it. Why would my mother - this beautiful, strong, _perfect_ woman I’ve looked up to my whole life - take back a man who risked his entire family for a quick fuck? I swear I wanted to punch my dad in the face. I’ve never looked at him the same. I know he loves her, and she loves him, but that doesn’t mean he deserves her love.”

Mark takes a deep breath, rolling his eyes when a tear hits his cheek.

“And I’ve talked to her about it. She told me his one mistake shouldn’t ruin the entire life they’ve built together. And my parents are happy, I know they are. Gyeom… I’m not telling you this so you think what you did is forgivable, or in any way okay, but just- it doesn’t have to end here, is what I’m getting at. But that’s up to BamBam. I know you’re sorry, he knows it too. So just give him time. In the meantime, work on yourself. Because he might not come back, Yugyeom-ah.”

“I know, hyung,” Yugyeom says quietly.

-

That night, Yugyeom lays in bed, going over his conversation with Mark again. He tosses and turns at the thought of BamBam somehow being able to forgive him, of them somehow being able to get past this.

Yugyeom groans into the bedsheets, willing himself to not get his hopes up.

He sighs when he’s on his back again and unlocks his phone. He ignores the messages he has from Mark and Jackson in favor of opening one he wasn’t aware he received two hours ago.

> **JK**
> 
> [9:37PM] Can we talk?
> 
> [9:37PM] Let’s meet

“Not again,” Yugyeom mumbles at his screen, exiting the message thread. He doesn’t think to reply and instead opens his thread with BamBam. He types a random key, erases it, and does it again. Yugyeom doesn’t plan to send anything as he doesn’t want to overwhelm BamBam or push him to talk to him, keeping Mark’s words in his mind.

He keeps a random letter on the screen though, the text curser blinking back at him.

Again, Yugyeom feels his heart creep up his throat when he sees ellipsis appear on his screen. He knows BamBam sees the same image on his own phone, yet the ellipsis doesn’t disappear. He watches it dance for a few more seconds before Yugyeom erases his message and locks the device, tosses it to the other side of the bed, and begs his mind to let him sleep tonight.

- 

> **Bammie My Love**
> 
> [12:19AM] hi
> 
> [12:19AM] i'll be stopping by tomorrow for more clothes…
> 
> [12:21AM] i'm leaving soon, so
> 
> [12:21AM] see you
> 
> [12:21AM] or not… idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... hi :D  
> I'm not sure if ppl want them to work it out or what but.... lol [sweats]


End file.
